You're My Escape
by BehindtheShadow
Summary: My heart is torn, can you not feel it? If so, help me put it back together again. ShadxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**You're My Escape.**

**Getting To Know You**

I didn't see it, you'd think I would, being the Ultimate Life Form, but it happened so quick. I wasn't paying attention, I wasn't thinking, but I was. I didn't notice until I felt her, her soft palms gliding against my lower back, pushing me, throwing me, and that's when my world collided and everything went a shade of grey.

"Shadow! Shadow, are you okay? Dude what happened?" My best friend and sworn enemy Sonic the Hedgehog, was stood over me but only for a second until his eyes glanced towards the road and widened. I followed his gaze and almost gasped at the sight; she was tiny, fragile, her pink quills spilling onto the asphalt, blood soaking through shirt and down her still and motionless face. My hearing ceased, my vision blurred, all I saw was her, this… Female. I had never seen her before, why did she save me? Who was she? Sirens were heard in the distance as teachers beckoned us back into the school building. I don't remember Sonic helping me off the sidewalk, I don't remember sitting down at my seat, I don't remember anything except her face, ingrained in my memory.

Geography class, what a complete waste of time. I chose my regular seat by the window and pulled out my textbooks, slouching in my chair I stared out the window looking down at the street, the same street. It's been two weeks since the accident, and I have yet to see her, yet to know her name. I feel like a failure, I am a failure. Who ever heard of a female protecting a male. Ludicrous. Burying my head in my hands I let out a sigh. Who is she?

"Amy Rose." I looked up to see Sonic with an accomplished grin on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about." I replied.

"Tsk tsk, language my good friend. You're mystery girl, your heroine! Her name is Amy Rose." I wanted to punch that irritating smirk off of his face. I had become the laughing stock of Metropolis High.

"That's nice." I continued to look out the window, hoping he'd leave and thankfully the teacher arrived just in time.

"Psst." Sonic hissed from behind me.

I turned slightly, acknowledging him from my peripheral.

"She's in our class dude, she's a transfer student from Robotropolis. The day she saved you, was her first day." He gave a slight chuckle at the end. Fucker. The enormous weight of guilt was starting to become a burden. Damn woman.

I spent the rest of the day, feeling sorry for myself, ignoring Sonic's attempts to cheer me up. He was starting to get aggravating and I was literally, saved by the bell. I loosened my tie as I walked down the stone steps of Westopolis High, and slung my satchel across my body. The air was cool against my fur and I shivered against it, perfect for running and that's exactly what I did.

I need to run, it's like a drug, cliché I know. I need my fix, if I don't, well, you don't want to be on that side of me. Ever. Feeling the cool night air whisk against my fur and bite at my ankles, it's such a rush, to not know where you're going, but who gives a shit? You're at the winds mercy.

This was my escape, my safe place.

**-Next Day-**

Homeroom, another example of hell on earth. Meaningless announcements, annoying classmates, loud chatter, powerless teachers and most of all the striking ration of female to males, four to one, I believe. Estrogen fest. I'm not trying to brag by all means, but females are desperate, throwing themselves at me, grotesque. Sometimes I wonder of the world would be a better place, without these… Females. I have no interest in them and their 'love confessions' or so they say. Now for my friends that is another matter completely, all happily tied down to a woman since our first year here. Pathetic. I hear the teacher struggling to settle us, begging for calm, I lean against the chair and sigh heavily staring at the ceiling.

"N-now class, we have a new student here, so please show how grand a place Westopolis High can be!" The teacher, a large porcupine huddled to the door, I sighed again, another student, like the ones we had weren't bad enough I resumed my counting of spit wads on the ceiling until I noticed a rush of gasps emanating from my peers. I followed there eyes and nearly choked on my own breath.

"Students this is Amy Rose and she'll be joining us, isn't that nice?" The porcupine stated, "would you like to say anything to the class?"

She looked up from fiddling with the hem of her skirt, a blank expression covering her face and walked towards the back of the classroom, not acknowledging or even stopping to glance at anyone before taking her seat in the far left corner of the class.

"Dude, you chose some hottie to rescue you." Sonic punched my shoulder as he tried desperately to get her attention. I inwardly scoffed but couldn't help but agree. The term 'hottie' is too juvenile, I would've chosen, elegant. She really was, I mean I'd only seen her as road kill once before, but she was very attractive. She had long pink quills cascading just above her lower back, a small kink graced the ends and her long bangs swooped gently over her jade, emotionless eyes. I mentally slapped myself, why am I talking like a pussy? I shook my head and let out a silent prayer as Miss Stefan dismissed us for class.

The school corridors were silent as I walked back from a quick bathroom break, more like a, 'get me out of physics hell' break. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I had totally forgotten about the exam today and I already deemed myself for failure. I felt something soft brush up against me and I looked up from my walk of shame, my eyes widened, it was her. She stood, piece of paper in hand, obviously lost as she stared at the room sign. She turned and looked at me, her eyes filled with recognition, but she still remained silent, I needed to break the ice.

"Lost?" I said indifferently.

She continued to look at me before handing me the slip of paper and pointing to a specific time slot. Physics, Mr. Allocar, same as me.

"I have that class. You can follow, if you wish."

Damn, I have no finesse when it comes to these females. I handed her timetable back to her and walked ahead, hands in my pockets, I glanced behind me to see if she was following, and sure enough she was.

"Mr. Shadow, how nice of you to join us again." Mr. Allocar jibed.

"Apologies." I responded before quickly taking my regular seat by one of the windows. I stared at the doorway, I thought she was right behind me and I almost felt responsible but luckily for me she came just in time.

"Ahh! Who do we have here?" Mr. Allocar exclaimed, "Why don't you introduce yourself young lady?"

She just stood there, staring at him blankly, not muttering a sound.

"Your name, miss?"

Again, same blank expression. What was her deal? Was she embarrassed? Mute? Whatever it was, it was starting to irritate the Physics teacher as she walked straight past him and walked to the back left hand side of the classroom and sat down. Mr. Allocar tried to get on with the lesson but clearly he was bothered by her behavior. I smiled, I was starting to like this female.

Physics ended, and I was physically and mentally drained, I needed sustenance and fresh air and to be away from Sonic who has done nothing but comment on how 'hot' this new girl is. His girlfriend Sally would not approve and I felt like telling her just to get him to shut up. I declined on a lunch with the boys and headed to the roof, I needed solitude and time to think.

It was sunny, Summer in Westopolis was dreadful but their Springs were just right. I inhaled deeply, and strangely, I started to feel uneasy. I opened my eyes to the bright sun and as my eyes adjusted I noticed a silhouette on the edge of the roof.

It was her.

She sat there, looking down at the school grounds, bottle of water in one handle and a half eaten apple in the other. She had removed her blazer and I noticed a bandage covering her right arm. Guilt washed over me, and I needed to thank her and apologize.

"Amy?"

She turned too quickly, shock written all over her face as she fought to regain her balance on the thin edge, it was all playing out in slow motion. She was falling, I reached out for her, quickly grabbing onto her right arm and I watched her grimace as I pulled her towards me, I felt her hands grip onto my shirt and bury her head into my chest. I held her still as she struggled to catch her breath, I could feel her tiny heart beating against my chest. What was this feeling? I've never felt this before? A burning in the pit of my stomach? Her breathing started to slow and her grip on me loosened.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at me, blank and there was that feeling again, and nodded slowly. She bowed before reclaiming her items and running towards the exit.

"Females…"

* * *

**Woah, holy crap, its been awhile FF, SORREH!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this fic. I was feeling inspired one night after watching 26 episodes of the same anime... 0.o This is kinda like the prologue, so if you enjoyz lemme know k.  
**

**ANYWHOOOO, you know what to do. **

**-BehindtheShadow-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Egad. **

**Sorry for the wait folks, I'm in the process of moving so I've been jumping between states for what seems like forever. **

**Nevertheless! On with the story! Beteedubz, ty for all the encouraging comments, you five beautiful rays of sunshine, you. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**You're My Escape**

**Heart Shaped Box**

Any normal day would have consisted of the same boring classes, the same boring teachers and the same boring classmates. Although something seemed to have changed in the air around Westopolis High, it was the same white walls, the same double glazed windows, the same tiled flooring. It was something Shadow the hedgehog could not quite put his finger on as he sauntered through the bustling halls of all critters alike rushing to morning classes. He walked straight, hands in his pockets and leather satchel carefully swung over his right arm. He was dangerously elegant. Woman stopped and stared, swooned as he waltzed past them, he however hadn't paid any attention to a girl since any of his friends could remember. Sonic was always jibing at him to get laid, but as Shadow saw it, it was no more than a waste of his time. Digging in his pockets, he pulled out a simple key ring and proceeded to his locker where fumbling with a combination lock stood a very frustrated Amy Rose.

"Hmph." He sneered.

She cast a glance at him only to return her attention back to her combination lock. Shadow opened his with ease, no need for a combination when you had a key. He peered at her through the slats of the locker door, her hair was different today, up in a ponytail and she looked as if she'd just rolled out of bed. Slamming his door shut an air of scented perfume carried their way through his nose and imbedded itself in his brain.

'_Peppermint and… Vanilla?'_

Shadow snuck a glance at her again, still struggling with that combination, he mentally laughed, a small smirk tugging at his lips. At that moment the bell starting to ring it's second round, five more minutes till class started, he turned on his heel to leave and almost rounded the corner until he heard a rather sly remark.

"Hey boys, look who it is, our very own mute but cute."

His name was Odi Fairman, a sleazy raccoon who'd had his ways with many a girl in Westopolis High, not to mention shared with his vulgar group of friends. A feeling, the same feeling as before burned deep within Shadow's stomach but this was different, it raged instead of flickered.

"How's about I try and make you scream?"

Odi had cornered Amy in between the lockers, and was inches from her face. She kept her head down looking straight at her shoes as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

"I'm not gonna bite pretty thing, you can look at me. I'm not that ugly, am I boys?

He looked over at them and laughed, raising a hand to touch her and just as he was inches away from her face a quick movement had everyone dazed. Shadow was now stood in front of Amy, an indifferent look upon his face as he had hold of Odi's right hand.

"Why don't you get your cockbeaters off this young female and toss off your boys in the bathroom before I break your ribs so you can suck your own dick."

Amy stared up at Shadow, a thankful expression gracing her features as she held onto the back of his shirt peering over his shoulder at a laughing Odi.

"Well now, this is a surprise, Shadow the hedgehog protecting a female? My my, could this be an attraction?"

Shadow was taken slightly aback by this comment, was this feeling… Affection? His mind spun, he'd never thought of this before, what was she to him? Why was she anything? Odi spotted a weak point and grinned mischievously.

"I guess my questions answered, but I'll have you know Shadow," he leaned in close to whisper, " I will have my way with her, whether you like it or not."

A fire burned so deep within Shadow he didn't feel his fist come into contact with Odi's skull, or the dense slam of his body against the lockers. He didn't feel the school guards pull him off Odi's beaten body or hear the way he laughed as he got carried away but what he did see was Amy. Crying.

'_Shit, she's scared of me.'_

And abruptly, Shadow lost his will to fight.

It wasn't until last period that Shadow was released from the principals' office with two weeks of detention, he knew they'd let him off easy, only because of his straight A's and attendance record. The halls seemed eerily blurred as Shadow walked back to the physics classroom, for some reason seeing Amy crying was almost unbearable, and now he had to face a whole class with her. The palms of his hands started to gather perspiration and he quickly shoved them in his pockets to avoid suspicion.

"Ahhh, Mr Shadow, fashionably late as always. Take a seat."

Shadow casually walked over to his normal seat at the window and quietly got his textbooks together. He inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_I need to remind myself, why the hell I took Physics in the first place.'_

Mr. Allocar slowly gained the rhythm of his lecture as he started finding the ins and outs of his new class. Even Sonic's hazy attempts to be humorous didn't phase him anymore. Shadow smiled at the thought, this must be killing Sonic. The class was interrupted by a small knock on the door, a very faint one, Mr. Allocar called for whoever was on the other side to come in. Shadow held his breath as a very rough looking Amy stepped through the doorway. She looked worse than this morning, but still somewhat beautiful. Random quills had removed themselves from the hold of her ponytail, her eyes rimmed red and hollowed. Mr. Allocar never even questioned her as she took her seat at the back of the class, and promptly resumed his teaching.

'Woah, somebody rolled out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.' Sonic jibed at Shadows ribs as he awkwardly laughed, noticing that his companioning wasn't finding his remark very funny.

Shadow glanced at her, busy scribbling something on a piece of paper torn from her textbook. He watched as she tapped the persons shoulder in front of her and pointed in his direction. He pretended to nonchalantly be interested in what the teacher was rambling about before a piece of crumpled up white paper landed on his desk. He looked up at Amy who was busy taking notes, he almost smiled to himself,

'_What are we? Twelve? Juvenile.'_

He proceeded to unfold the note, and there in elegant script were the words that calmed him.

'_Thank You.'_

* * *

**I love writing on days like this. Pouring down rain, all snuggled up in bed, my cat purring next to me and a giant cup of coffee. **

**Bliss. **

**So, I believe you all should tell me how this chapter was. I normally like writing in the character's POV but I tried something different and I'm not entirely confident with it. **

**-BehindtheShadow-**


End file.
